


Perfetto

by Harhailija



Series: Aamuteetä kello kahdelta [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ja draamailua, Pukuostoksia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Harhailija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Viides teksti spurttiraapaleeseen. ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfetto

**Author's Note:**

> Viides teksti spurttiraapaleeseen. ^^

”Tulisit esiin”, Irene huoahtaa istuskellessaan nahkaverhoillussa nojatuolissa pää kallellaan.  
”Tämä ei istu!” Jimin tiuskahdus edeltää miehen askeleita hänen astuessaan sovitushuoneesta käytävälle. Irenen kieli naksuu, ja hän puistaa päätään oliivinharmaalle puvulle. Olkapäihin jää liikaa tilaa, vyötärön hoikkuus verhoutuu väljään vaatteeseen.  
”Voi kauheus, ei hyvä ollenkaan. Lähdetään pois.”

He hylkäävät myyjättären epätoivoisen ilmeen ja suuntaavat Irenen päätöksestä toiselle puolen kaupunkia.  
”Italialainen räätäli, aivan hurmaava aksentti muuten, tietää kaiken muodista. Olen varma, että hän osaa toteuttaa visiosi”, Irene vakuuttaa kevyt hymy suupielessään. Jim puuskahtaa. Miten Lontoossa ei voi olla yhtäkään pukuliikettä, jolla olisi valmiiksi istuva puku? Tai edes pienellä korjailulla sopiva?  
”Tiedät, mitä mieltä olen italialaisista. Itserakkaita”, Jim valittaa.  
”Mutta tähän sinä _ihastut_.”

”Ah, signora Adler! Miten voin auttaa teitä?”  
”Ystäväni tarvitsee uuden puvun. Koko Lontoo on kuin jättimäinen kirpputori. Mikään ei istu, vaikka tarjonta on loputonta! Kenties te voisitte korjata ongelmamme?”  
”Sì signora, sì! Venire qui, signor, minun täytyy ottaa mittanne.” 

Jim riisuu takkinsa ja kohottaa kätensä, kun mustaviiksinen herra hyörii hänen ympärillään ja mumisee lukuja italiaksi kirjatessaan ne pienellä käsialalla muistikirjaansa. Mittojen jälkeen on materiaalin vuoro. Jim saa käsiinsä lukemattomia vaihtoehtoja, tummasta vaaleaan ja liilasta ruskeaan. Hän hukkaa ajantajunsa hypistellessään kankaita kuunnellen räätälin suitsutusta, mutta Irenen kärkkään makutuomaroinnin avulla he saavat päätökset tehtyä ja raapustettua muistiin. 

”Neljäkymmentäkahdeksan tuntia. Puvun on parempi olla valmiina ajallaan tai -”  
”Jim”, Irene keskeyttää ja ohjaa toisen kadulle. ”Hän ei kestänyt neljää minuuttia käsittelyssäni, parempi pitää huulet supussa.”

Kahden vuorokauden kuluttua Jim astelee auringonpaisteeseen käsivarrellaan pukupussi, joka sisältää hänelle täydellisesti muotoillun takin ja housut.  
”Tarvitsemme enää korkokengät minulle, sävy sävyssä totta kai. Sitten olemme pari, josta jokainen päivällisellä kuiskuttaa vierustoverilleen: _perfetto_ ”, Irene hymisee ja sujauttaa kätensä Jimin kyynärtaipeeseen.  
”Mistä ihmeestä kuvittelet löytäväsi tarpeeksi tummanpunaiset kengät, jotka eivät ole järkyttävän ruskeat?” Jim mutisee epäilevästi, mutta Irene nauraa ja lupaa, että kolmessa tunnissa hänellä on täydellisimmät jalkineet koko maailmassa.


End file.
